1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a trigger device for occupant protection means, to a device for triggering occupant protection means, and to a control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of methods for operating a trigger device for occupant protection means are already known from the related art, in which at least two switches, so-called output stages, are activated for triggering purposes to connect at least one trigger means to a voltage supply.
Trigger devices for occupant protection means are generally electrical or electronic components. Trigger devices additionally come into play whenever high physical forces act on a vehicle, for example in the instance of a collision. For a wide variety of reasons, there is the possibility that a short circuit forms in the ignition circuit.
In today's trigger devices for occupant protection means, the output stages are always activated in a triggering instance even when short circuits are recognized in the ignition circuits. This increases the odds that the restraint means are activated. However, the output stages must be designed for a load from the short circuit currents.
Contrary to pyrotechnic actuators (seat belt tensioners, airbags), which become high-resistance after activation, it must be assumed in the case of inductive actuators (solenoid-operated switches for pedestrian protection, roll bars or the like) that current continues to flow in the ignition circuit even after triggering. This results in a higher load on the trigger devices.